


A series of kisses

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Kinda?, M/M, just some cuteness i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Eddie and Richie had a funny sort of friendship when they’d first met at preschool, to Eddie, Richie was just that annoying kid who was loud, annoying and wouldn’t leave Eddie alone because Richie had decided they were friends from the moment Eddie passed him the red crayon from the crayon box.





	A series of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> https://milevenmirkwood.tumblr.com/post/165743333853/imagine-preschool-reddie-where-theyre-playing
> 
> Saw the movie twice in the span of a day and it did such a justice to the book and the miniseries in it's own way so couldn't help but write for these cuties, I love all the support and comments I receive and would love to hear your guys opinions on this
> 
> this is really poorly written and took like 5 minutes, if you want more I might continue
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwhovian-221b

Eddie and Richie had a funny sort of friendship when they’d first met at preschool, to Eddie, Richie was just that annoying kid who was loud, annoying and wouldn’t leave Eddie alone because Richie had decided they were friends from the moment Eddie passed him the red crayon from the crayon box.

Eddie’s mom had warned him to stay away from Richie, that he wasn’t a nice boy like Eddie was, that Eddie didn’t need to be corrupted by the likes of Richie Tozier. But Eddie kinda liked him when Richie wasn’t making fun of peoples moms – especially Eddie’s own who was a personal favourite for Richie – and liked to play with him and Bill because they were fun.

On his first day of Kindergarten, Richie had strode into the school, backpack on his back and smug grin on his face as he sat himself down next to Eddie on the mat; refusing to move when a girl cried about him having taken her seat.

And that day was no different. Eddie’s mom had finally let him walk into the school just before the bell rang; signalling the beginning of the day, she was adamant to spend every last second she could with him before he left her a sentiment he didn’t mind but was a bit embarrassing. Sure enough, perched on the wall leading into the school was Richie, swinging his legs back and forth, occasionally scuffing his already horrific sneakers against the tarmac before he noticed Eddie and grinned wide, showing off the gap in his front teeth “Hi Eds!” He chirped.

Eddie scowled, ignoring the warmth in his tummy at the smile Richie shot him “Don’t call me that” Richie laughed and shook his head as the two made their way inside “I say this everyday”

“but I like it!” Richie argued.

“Well I don’t” Eddie countered as they slipped passed the teacher at the door; giving a half assured hello, more focused on the argument at hand.

Richie shrugged “Oh well, how’s your mom? Did she miss me?”

He responded with a shove, pushing Richie who stumbled a little but didn’t have the force Eddie wished it did “Shut up or I won’t speak to you all day”

Richie pulled the look akin to a kicked puppy, or at least what a sad puppy would look like and shot Eddie with a pout “But I need you to help me with that sticky thing we’re making today! The one with the paper!” Richie pleaded “I’m going to make Stan his bible so I can give it him for his birthday”

“But isn’t he Jewish?”

“Same thing right?”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“I’m the dad” Richie announced as they crowded into the playhouse that was getting a bit too small to comfortably fit them all in now, but for now they fit somehow albeit cramped.

Bill huffed “But I wanted to be the dad”

“But you’re always the dad” Stan added tucking his legs up underneath himself as he sat by the cheap plastic table in the centre of the room.

Richie pointed at Stan and grinned “Thank you!"

"But I didn't agre-"

"So I’m the dad and…Ed’s you can be the mom”

Eddie released an indignant squawk at that, tiny fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as his face heated to the point his whole body felt warm; behind him, Stan and Bill cackled at the reaction “What?! I don’t wanna be the mom! W-Why am I the mom?!”

“Because” Richie shrugged and…was he blushing? “You act like a mom”

“But, you’ve got the long hair!” Eddie said.

“But you’re the cute on Eds!” Richie reached over and tugged at Eddie’s cheeks and Eddie batted him away with a whine and a stressed out ‘sttooooppp’ as he grabbed Richie's hands and flung them down away from his face; trying to ignore the ache in his cheeks. “And because I’m the dad I’ve got to go to work, bye honey”

Before Eddie could even so much as blink, Richie leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, it barely lasted more than a second, just a peck but Eddie gasped at the warmth of the contact; unlike his mom’s kisses, it wasn’t over the top, it wasn’t wet and it didn’t last forever and this kiss was over too soon for Eddie’s liking; Eddie even found himself leaning into it, but he wasn’t sure why.

Eddie thought if this was kissing he didn't see why all the other boys thought it was gross.

Eddie thought it was nice.

And then Richie pulled away, grin still in place and he dashed out the door before anything could be said leaving Eddie standing there dumbly, Stan and Bill hushing their own giggles very poorly.

Eddie blinked once, twice and then realisation of what just happened seemed to fully sink in and he shrieked loudly; running to the open house door and leaning out as he watched Richie sprint towards where some kids were digging in the garden area “RICHIE! GROSS! DON’T CALL ME EDS!!”

Eddie tried not to think about the way his stomach was turning itself in knots and he definitely didn’t think about the way his legs felt like jello.

It was the start of many kisses that made Eddie realise he didn't mind kissing, as long as it was Richie.


End file.
